


Honeymoon.

by reidbyers



Series: Honeymoon Series. [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: When the news hit that New York’s newest up and coming starlet had started a relationship with the FBI’s latest member to the Behavioral Analysis Unit Doctor Spencer Reid, the world instantly became obsessed with the unlikely pair.





	Honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part in a series of fics inspired by Lana Del Rey’s album “Honeymoon.” I’d suggest you listen to the album beforehand or at least the song that corespondents with each fic but it’s totally not necessarily. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! Also, this is all set in the 1950s because that’s the vibe the album gave me, so keep that in mind!

You made your way through the crowd of paparazzi, their cameras flashing bright lights as they tried to get a good shot of you. Photos were like currency these days, you couldn’t blame them for getting in your face while begging for a look their way, they had families to get home to and if flashing a smile their way meant getting food on their tables - how could you decline? Plus it all was still so exciting, how a small town girl was now the name on everyone’s lips.

Ever since the debut on the cover of Playboy magazine all anyone in the city had been talking about was you, the provocative persona you had chosen to play on the hunt for fame had caught the eye of thousands and it wasn’t long before everyone needed a part of you in their lives. Movie offers, advertisements, photographers begging left and right to let them feature you in their art; it was all so new and exciting.

“This way.” Your bodyguard lead you into into the building, the Astor theatre where a film directed by one of your friends would be playing. Once you were in the building a man walked over and offered to take your coat, you shrugged off the faux fur and handed it to him, leaving you now in the silk, figure cream dress delivered to you earlier that day. Fame had its perks, plenty of which you liked to indulge in.

As you walked into the lobby you were greeted by a group of men, all in tailored suits and glasses of whiskey in hand. They eyed you up as you walked by, one of them took the cigarette out of his mouth just so he could let out a long wolf whistle. The action made you looked over your shoulder, eyes framed with dark lashes and a coy grin on your red lips.

“You’ll kill yourself with those.” You spoke to the one with the cigarette before continuing to walk, making sure to sway your hips so they had something good to focus on. It was fun being seductive like that, it was something that came so naturally but no one ever seemed to expect it from your innocent face.

The room was filled with at least a hundred people, other upcoming stars, directors, those just with the money to deem themselves important. A man covering a Frank Sinatra song sang for the perfect background music, the band offering the best backing vocals they could even if they would never match up to the original.

At some point a glass of champagne arrived in your hand, you weren’t sure who gave it to you but you drank from it nonetheless. To survive the whole night of socialising some alcohol was needed, not too much however because there were plenty of journalists disguised around and the last thing you needed was to report of how much of a slob you were when intoxicated.

“(Y/N!)” A voice said from behind you, you turned around and were met with your friend Jeffrey, the director of the film you were all there to be celebrating the success of. You gleefully extended your hand and let him in an old fashioned and extremely cheesy way take in and press his lips to the top. It made you giggle, mostly because there was no actual romantic nature behind his actions, it would be difficult considering how his interests weren’t in women at all.

“Ever the flirt.” You smiled up at him before taking a sip of champagne, it was obvious he had already had a few glasses himself but considering it was his big day you didn’t judge him, if he wanted to celebrate by getting utterly hammered then that was his prerogative.

“You have to tell me who made this for you!” Jeffrey gestured to your dress, you smoothed your free hand down the silk and sighed in contentment, the fabric felt heavenly against your skin. Even though it was his day all eyes were on you and the way your body was hugged in the dress, the energetic bounces of your curled hair, kitten heels against the wooden floor making your presence known. If people weren’t looking at you then it was just a total waste of getting dolled up.

“Jacques Fath, isn’t it just beautiful?” You said breathlessly, watching as Jeffrey’s attention got caught and his face seemed to light up.

“I have some people I’d like you to meet.” He said before placing his hand on the small of your back and began leading you through a crowd of people. You immediately recognised one of the men whom Jeffery was taking you to see, it was Aaron Hotchner from the FBI. You had made his acquaintance a few months ago at another event where they had been staking out a potential suspect, or unsub as he had later described.

He was apart of a small group of the FBI called the Behavioural Analysis Unit, apparently they claimed they could catch criminals by studying their behaviour, then also apply it to other cases. Whether or not that was accurate or not you didn’t know, the majority of the public weren’t too impressed by their claims but you weren’t about to argue with their methods.

“Aaron.” You smiled at Hotch once he caught sight of you before embracing him in a gentle hug, pressing your lips against his cheek which left a perfect red imprint of your lips. He just smiled and reached into his suit pocket for a tissue to then wipe away the mark despite your scowl.

“(Y/N), lovely to see you.” Hotch said politely, then saying hello to Jeffrey. You weren’t sure how the two knew each other but you were sure it was work related, his movie had lots of crime in it so perhaps he had seeked some insight into that sort of life.

“You know Hotchner?” Jeffrey questioned with a smirk, leaning up against pillar so he didn’t slip down since the alcohol had started to take full effect. You watched him with a raised eyebrow before shrugged your shoulder delicately.

“Friend of a friend.” You clarified, Hotch smirked at what you were inferring but said nothing. He wouldn’t say you were friends but on the day he had been staked out with fellow agent Derek Morgan you had been flirtatious and friendly with the both of them. It was easier for him to keep a professional outlook than it was for Morgan but it was helpful having you around to keep their cover up. “Aren’t you going to introduce us?”

You referenced to the man stood next to him. He was lean and tall, had legs that you were envious of because of how long they were. His hair was brown and messy, unlike the popular style nowadays which was short and styled to perfection. It was his face that really caught your attention, he had the most kissable pink lips and cute button nose, brown eyes that seemed to reflect green if you looked in just the right light and cheekbones impossibly high. Whoever this man was, he had the sort of face you knew needed to be corrupted.

“(Y/N), meet Spencer Reid. He just recently joined us over at the BAU. Spencer, meet (Y/N L/N). I don’t think she needs an introduction.” Hotch gestured you towards Spencer and then vise versa. Spencer just offered a tight lipped smile and small wave of his hand, his shyness was so endearing you couldn’t stop smiling at him.

“Perhaps not, but I want to hear what you have to say.” You finished the last of your champagne and stuck the glass out knowing that in a matter of seconds someone would take the empty glass from your hand and give you a full one in return.

Hotch chuckled softly before nodding his head, the rest of the team were off chatting with others and he had been left with Spencer who lacked a lot of the social skills to talk to others without them deciding he was weird. Spencer hadn’t even wanted to come to the event, told everyone that he could see the film another time but since they had been invited it was an order that everyone go.

“I’ve heard of you before.” Spencer interjected before Hotch could speak, all three of you turned to look in his direction. The atmosphere seemed to become a little awkward but you didn’t mind, you turned your body towards him and nodded for him to continue speaking.

“Oh, really? What’ve you heard, handsome?”

“You were in Playboy magazine, your copy was sold out within a matter of hours of it coming out, predominately due to the centerfold section..” His words earned a him a glare from Hotch so he quickly stopped speaking, you noticed how his cheeks had turned a rosy pink colour from what you could only assume was because of your nickname for him.

“Enjoy that page a lot?” Your voice was like the silk you wore on your body, you knew exactly how to make your eyes heavy with what he would think was lust and your lips appear more pouty. It was easy to make him sweat, clearly he’d never flirted with a woman like this before. Before he could say anything in reply you burst out into laughter, breaking the seductive persona you’d put on for those few seconds.

Spencer swallowed and glanced between you and Jeffrey who were acting like the encounter was the funniest thing they had ever seen. You wiped a small tear from the corner of your eye before smoothing down the fabric of your dress from where it had creased due to you hunching over in giggles.

“I haven’t, um, seen it. I’m sure it’s…good.” He spoke slowly, unsure whether or not he was meant to be speaking or not. Playboy wasn’t exactly his idea of a good read, he preferred to stay with the newspapers in the hopes of finding something more interesting than a woman’s measurements and why exactly they should be found attractive.

“You got him all embarrassed, (Y/N)!” Jeffrey’s laughter was interrupted by a loud hiccup, he seemed unfazed by it and instead glanced down to check his watch before standing up straight again. “Movie’s starting any minute, I better see you all in there.” He leant in and gave you a quick peck on the cheek, nodding towards the two men as a goodbye before walking away.

“I’ll find the others.” Hotch told Spencer before looking to you with another polite smile and nod. “Lovely to see you.” He repeated his words from earlier before excusing himself then walking away, knowing that it wouldn’t take too long to find the rest of his team.

Now that it was only you and Spencer you almost immediately realised how attracted you were too him, there were so many confident, stuck up guys around you always that having someone so timid was a pleasant change. He was nice on the eyes but he’d look even better on your arm.

“Do you want to get out of here?” You asked blatantly, studying Spencer’s over your champagne flute as he processed what you had just said. You didn’t expect him to just say yes right away but soon enough so that Hotch didn’t come back looking for him.

“What?” Spencer frowned, at first he took your words literally and thought you were asking him to leave the theatre. Then he realised what you actually meant but ended up being even more confused. Being flirted with by beautiful up and coming stars wasn’t a habit of his, them showing an interest in him after he spoke was even less common.

“I’ve already seen this film a couple of times, perks of being friends with the director.”

“I haven’t though.” Spencer’s face was still frozen in a frown, still waiting for an explanation of your words. For someone who studied behaviour he wasn’t doing well in working out why you wanted to spend more time with him, that was because he was so taken back by your suggestion that whatever intelligence he had seemed to dwindle away. “Why would you want to leave with me?”

You heaved out a sigh and held out yet another empty glass but this time dropped your hand before another one could be put in it, then crossing your arms over your chest. While a lot of people just thought you were a pretty face you actually had many other things going for you, one of those things was being a good actress.

“Do you not think I’m pretty, is that it?” You asked in a saddened voice, looking up at him through your lashes before then jutting out your bottom lip in a way that would make you look even more so pathetic. Spencer completely fell for the act and immediately kicked into rambling, his hands waving around widely in front of him.

“No! No, of course I do. I’m just confused as to why you’d want me to accompany you, we’ve only just met. You don’t know anything about me and I know barely anything about yo-”

“I’m not suggesting we drive to Vegas and get hitched.” You smiled sweetly and shrugged once more, brushing a stray curl away from your face before speaking again. “I just thought you’d like to spend some time with me, that’s all.”

Spencer looked torn, he still didn’t truly understand what you were trying to do by asking him to join you in abandoning his team and running off into the night but he also felt a pull towards you, he wanted to make you happy for whatever reason.

“Okay, let’s get out of here.” With whatever confidence Spencer could muster up he extended his arm and you took it, holding his arm as he began to lead you towards the exit. You grabbed your coat before you leaved, holding it close to your body and burying the bottom of your face into it as you exited the building.

A majority of the paparazzi had left now that everyone had arrived but the ones who were still there all perked up, at the sight of you and someone who they could only assume was an romantic interest of yours they became frantic. Spencer held you tightly to him as he escorted you down the path leading down to the sidewalk, walking up until you arrived at his Chrysler.

He opened the car door for you, shielding you away from the cameras as you climbed in. It didn’t really matter though because as he walked around to his side they continued to snap photos of you from outside the car, you just kept your face buried in the white fur of your coat until Spencer began to drive away.

“Do you have to deal with that all the time?” He asked breathlessly, a tinge of laughter in his voice at how absurd that had all been. Did those people have nothing better to do then shove cameras in other people’s faces? He didn’t understand the fascination everyone had in the tabloid magazines those photographers worked for, maybe from a psychological point of view but it just didn’t make sense to him.

“All the time, handsome. Now keep driving.” You smiled and threw your coat into the backseat, leaning back in the car before turning to look at Spencer. It was lucky he had a pretty face because tomorrow it was going to be all over the news, you could already imagine the headlines as they spoke about you and your “new man.” There were worst things though, maybe Spencer would feel differently but you certainly didn’t mind him being referred to like that.


End file.
